For usual photographing of flat art work, herein referred to as copy, such as a picture, print or drawing or other similar copy material to be photographically copied, the copy is supported upon a copyboard mounted in a vertical or other selected plane before a camera, the back of the camera supporting the film and a ground glass is first opened for viewing and focusing of the camera lens with respect to the vertical copyboard supported copy, orienting the copy and camera by movement respectively, for focusing, rotating the copy as well as centering to achieve correct placement of the copy with respect to the camera lens and focus thereof. It requires first centering of the copy on the copyboard and in the lens, each viewing through the camera including extinction of lights followed by adjustment of the copy position with great loss of time by the photographer. Particularly, there is great loss of time by using a copyboard pivotally mounted for movement from horizontal position in attaching the copy thereon to a vertical position for support of the copy on the copyboard. Usually a graphic arts camera is used, which comprises a ground glass structure defining a film plane. The camera and copyboard are relatively movable usually in a horizontal plane for achieving focus, and the copyboard may be raised to vertical position for photographic copying or lowered to horizontal position for achieving best adjusted copy orientation thereon.